Repair Work
by Marblez
Summary: Set after Revolution (which I liked!) Morpheus and Naobi and Link go to get Neo and Trinitys bodies but end up teaming with a very strange team with an unfortunate love triangle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own the Matrix or any of the original characters, I do however own the new characters. Set after Revolutions so spoilers for all you slow coaches who haven't seen it yet! I have my new characters falling in love but there is Link/Zee and Morpheus/Naobi as well in this story. This is my first Matrix fic.  
  
Title: Repair Work  
  
Chapter: One, The Truron  
  
"2.6.LIFT" the group struggled to lift a large piece of the ceiling from where it had fallen. Everyone was cleaning up after the final battle and things were starting to look slightly like they had before. The dead had been placed in the temple awaiting cremation.at least the dead that had been found.  
"Ok, theres a dead guy under this thing" one of the workers said.  
"ABSOLUTLY OUT OF THE QUESTION!" that caught everyone's attention as three members of the council argued with Naobi, Morpheus and Link.  
"Why?" Naobi asked.  
"Because it's too dangerous, this peace is too fragile!"  
"We only want to retrieve their bodies" Morpheus said. "And we will with or without your permission.  
"With what ship? Yours are both out of commission for good!"  
"They can take my ship" a new voice entered the conversation.  
"Captain Xen (pronounced Zen), your ship doesn't have an EMP"  
"Does that matter now?" Captain Xen asked. His hair was braided and he had an ugly cut across his left eye. "Me and my crew will take you" he said to the three.  
"Thank you" Morpheus said. The council members said something quietly and then walked off in a very unhappy manner.  
  
///3 Hours Later///  
  
"This is it I'm afraid" Captain Xen said as they entered his ship. "Welcome to the Truron" he said.  
"Yo Cap, we may have to delay take-off fore a while" a female voice called from somewhere.  
"Why?" Xen asked.  
"Blown a fuse on the engine.twice" the voice replied.  
"Fix it as fast as you can then" Xen said.  
"Already am Cap" the voice said.  
"Followed me and we'll drop off your bags" Xen said. "Oh and we lost our gunner so we have a volunteer at the moment, her names Zee I believe you already know her" Xen said leading the way.  
"You could say that" Link muttered.  
  
///10 Minutes Later///  
  
"Engines done Cap!" a voice called. "I'll start with the communications now shall I?"  
"That'd be great Sparks!" Xen called. "The comm's on the fritz so that's why were shouting" he explained. Then he took the ship up and out of the dock.or what was left of it. A young girl climbed up into the cockpit.  
"Cap?" she asked, looking nervous.  
"What is it now Pipe?" Xen asked. The girl had blonde hair that was in a rough ponytail and she wore a knitted shirt and dungarees with oil stains all over them.  
"Well, we need to take power from the lighting to do some repair work and well." Pipe trailed off. She started fiddling with something on a chair around her neck, it was a crude copy of naval whistle like a bo'sun's call.  
  
"Tell Sparks to go ahead" Xen said.  
"And." Pipe stopped as Xen turned to glare at her.  
"What?" Xen asked.  
"Trix did it again" Pipe said simply.  
"Take over Pipe, I'll be back in a minute" Xen said climbing down the ladder.  
"Who did what again?" Link asked.  
"This boy call Trix sent an electric shock through the panel I was working on" Pipe said, focusing on flying. The lights suddenly went off.  
"What's Sparks doing?" a male voice asked as the person climbed up the ladder. They couldn't see what he looked like but he sounded like he was quite young.  
"Fixing to Comm" Pipe said. "Oh shit" she muttered, moving the ship just in time to avoid hitting something. "I hate flying these things."  
"Your not very good at it" the boy said.  
"I'm better'n you!" Pipe snapped.  
"Yeah, but only 'cos medic's don't need to know how to fly" the boy said.  
"Piss off Doc" Pipe snapped.  
"YOU WILL NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM!" Xen's voice was heard by everyone.  
"He found Trix then" Doc muttered, sniggering. Just as Pipe was about to reply a high frequency 'scream' was heard by everyone before it cut off sharply.  
"SORRY!" Sparks called from wherever she was working. Link slowly went to where the voice had come from and found Zee handing a girl tools. The girl was in a very tatty and dirty shirt with baggy trousers and clumpy boots. "Ranch" she said and Zee handed her a ranch. "This fucking thing is getting on my last nerve" Sparks growled, hitting the thing she was working on. It beeped and sparked. "Well, that idea's gone. I'm putting the light's back on" Sparks said flicking a switch and soon the whole ship was illuminated again.  
"That's not gonna help" Zee said.  
"So, it makes me feel better" Sparks muttered. "Right, this is my last idea" she muttered as she pulled a panel off. She then found two, obviously live, wires and using nothing by her hands fixed them together. They sparked and a shock went through her briefly but then lights flashed on the console and it slowly became operational. "Now why it couldn't do that with more user friendly methods I'll never know" Sparks muttered.  
"Is that it?" Zee asked, unaware of Link leaning on the doorframe.  
"Nope" Sparks muttered. She pushed one of the buttons on the screen and the same high pitched 'scream' coursed through the ship. She quickly shut it off. "Now that's its sort of running I need to fix the interference" Sparks said, grabbing a laser and setting to works. She had scars all over her and a bandage around her stomach, stained red in one place.  
"It's bleeding again" Zee said to her.  
"I'll see Doc later" Sparks muttered.  
"I've been told you seeing Doc later means you wont at all" Zee said.  
  
"You got that right" Sparks said as something began flashing.  
"Why?" Zee asked.  
"Ex-Lovers" Sparks said simply. "Fell out over Trix. Man does he have muscles" Sparks said whistling.  
"So your with him now?" Zee asked.  
"Same as your with the guy at the door" Sparks said. Zee turned and saw Link and went and hugged him.  
"How the.?" Link asked.  
"I have eyes in the back of my head. You can go Zee.but if you see Trix send him down" Sparks said as she worked with her back to them.  
"Will do" Zee said leaving with Link. "And I'll send Doc too!"  
"You'd better not!"  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Xen climbed back up the ladder with a young man following him. Pipe willingly gave the steering to Xen and descended back down the ladder. Doc had black hair which hung in curtains and was in a blue jumper and black trousers. Trix, who had followed Xen sat opposite him and glared at him. Trix had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a black jumper with green trousers. Zee's head poked up the ladder.  
"Trix, Sparks could use your help. Doc, she's bleeding again.plus she electrocuted herself slightly" Zee informed them before disappearing with a giggle and Link laughing. Trix and Doc both got up at the same time. Morpheus and Naobi noticed the friction between the two and moved out of their way. Once they had gone another person poked his head up.  
"Cap.do you need me or can me an' Pipe grab summit to eat" the man asked. His hair was brown and cut unevenly and he had dirt streaks across his face.  
"Go ahead Slip. But when we get up to the air I need you piloting this thing" Xen said.  
"Yeah Cap" Slip said disappearing.  
"So, who's in your crew?" Naobi asked.  
"Oh, well Slip, who you just saw is our best pilot, at least he is when he's not snogging Pipe. Pipe's really just here to load the guns, that and snog Slip. Doc's our medic. Trix is the engineering assistant and best gunner. Sparks is the best engineer I've ever met and she's not a bad gunner or pilot either. And Zee is our weapons expert. Oh and Doc's in charge of the Matrix link when you hooked up" Xen said as he flew the ship.  
  
"And that's it?" Naobi asked.  
"That's it. There was one more but he's kinda mad now" Xen said as he turned a corner.  
"Oh" Morpheus muttered. Naobi slipped her hand lightly into his and they sat in silence from then on.  
  
A/N Wot do u fink, worth writing more. Probably will write more anyway but I would like to hear you comments, good or bad and I have spelt Morpheus right cos I checked in a magazine! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclamer: Same as first chapter.  
  
Thank you for reviewing, especially Catherine who pointed out that it's Niobi not Naobi.  
  
Title: Repair Work  
  
Chapter: Two, What Happened?  
  
"Sparks, you need to rest and let me re-bandage that" Doc said as Sparks and Trix continued to work on the comm.  
"When I've finished" Sparks said absently. She reached for a wire while looking behind her for an engineering tool.  
"That's live." Trix said but Sparks had already grabbed it and with a yelp was propelled back away from the panel.  
"Bloody fucking thing" Sparks said angrily while getting up and kicking the console. Sparks pulled off the piece of clothe from over her hair revealing that it was infact dark red and curly and wiped her forehead with the clothe. "Is it just me or is it boiling in here?" Sparks asked.  
"It's just you" Trix said while fiddling with a wire. Doc walked over to Sparks and before she protested put a hand on her forehead.  
"Your running a temperature" he told her. Trix looked up at Doc and Sparks.  
"I can manage here for a while Sparks" he said through gritted teeth, he hated Doc and he hated the fact that if Sparks was to get treated Doc would have to touch her.again.  
"I know you can but I'm not going with Doc till I'm satisfied here" Sparks said, kneeling next to Trix who smiled nastily at Doc and put his arms around Sparks.  
"Fine, it's your funeral" Doc muttered before walking out of the room. "Come to me when you're ready."  
  
Mess Deck (Food Hall),  
  
Zee and Link walked in to find Pipe and Slip eating the disgusting food happily.  
"Care if we join you?" Zee asked.  
"Pull up a bench" Slip said. Zee and Link sat down, holding hands.  
"So, heard you're a pilot" Link said to Slip. Zee had filled him in on most of the crew, except Pipe who she hadn't really talked to allot.  
"Yeah, not as good as your Niobi though" Slip said to Link while putting a spoonful of 'food' in his mouth.  
"That woman's scary. Have you heard what she did?" Link asked.  
"Yeah, impressive piece of piloting I heard" Slip said.  
"I was surprised we didn't loose our lunch, she turned the ship upside down at full speed" Link said.  
"I hadn't heard that bit" Slip said.  
"Well it happened, you should have heard the ship creak" Link said whistling. "So what do you do on the ship?" he asked Pipe.  
"Oh, I load the guns...that's pretty much all I do..." Pipe said trailing off.  
"Load the guns, that's hard work isn't it?" Link asked.  
"Yeah, the amount of times I've dropped one of the cartridges on my foot." Pipe trailed of cringing.  
"Ouch" Zee and Link muttered.  
"Yeah" Pipe said.  
"Why.might I ask do you have a whistle?" Link asked.  
"Habit" Pipe said simply. "In the Matrix I was friends with Sparks.and she had a Pipe, or rather a bo'suns call and I liked it so she gave me one" Pipe said fiddling with the bo'suns call. "So when I ended up her Sparks made me one, she can make almost anything except food, she can't cook" Pipe said to them.  
"So she can make practically anything?" Link asked.  
"Pretty much, she built all the guns on here from scratch as we had nada" Pipe said with a mouthful of 'food'.  
"Impressive" Link muttered. Zee smiled at him and nodded, knowing he wanted to ask something strange. "How did you all get banged up so bad if you weren't in the fighting that much?" Link asked.  
"Oh, well, that's a long...long story" Slip said and began to tell them.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
"We're evacuating this level" someone said as they opened the door to Pipe's room. "What are you doing?" they asked, noticing that Pipe was getting ready to fight.  
"Staying" she said simply. "If you'll excuse me I'm needed" Pipe said, brushing past the person.  
"Wait! Your too...young!" they called but Pipe had already gone.  
  
"Slip, I want you to live through this so don't do anything stupid" Xen said to his best pilot who was getting into one of the huge 'walkers'. (you know what I mean don't you.)  
"Too late Cap, already in this thing" Slip said testing the arms. Xen laughed awkwardly. "Where you gonna be?" Slip asked.  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna be with the hand bombers" Xen said to him.  
"Good luck" Slip mumbled.  
"You too" Xen whispered before walking away.  
  
"I want to help!" Doc said angrily.  
"Stay out of the way! Medic's don't do fighting!" some soldier snapped at Doc.  
"You'll need me in the end" Doc said angrily, walking off to find a place where he would be useful.  
  
"Here you go" a man said, handing Trix a huge cannon. "Use it wisely" the man told him and then left.  
"I'm your loader" a thin woman said to him.  
"Right. I'm Trix" Trix said, putting the cannon on his shoulder. He could tell the woman was too young and pregnant just from looking at her.  
"Keiba" the woman said while loading her bag up.  
"What are you doing here?" Trix asked, noting that she wasn't that old.  
"Those things killed my husband" she said angrily.  
"The revenge trip then. Alright, you keep loading, I keep firing" Trix said to her. She nodded, smiling gratefully.  
  
"Zee, you sure you want to do this?" someone asked as Zee got the pack of bombs and put it on her back.  
"Yes, Link's out there and I want him to have a home to come home to" Zee said while tying her hair back with a strip of cloth.  
"Be careful" the person said, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "Let's go."  
  
"Sparks, what are you doing?" Trix asked as he noticed Sparks fiddling with her cannon.  
"Making to trigger easier" Sparks mumbled. "It's like pulling back a bolt" she muttered, testing it. "That's better" she said putting the cannon down and picking up on of the charges. She turned it over in her hands as if inspecting it.  
"Do you always have to do that? Check everything for engineering faults" Trix said.  
"It's a habit that's not gonna go away" Sparks said, smiling up at him with her curly red hair framing her face.  
  
"That'll get singed if you're not careful" Trix said, motioning to her shoulder length hair.  
"I'll tie it back in a minute" Sparks said absently, still looking at the charge in her hands. Trix smiled and took a rag from beside her and moved behind her before gently tying her hair back.  
"There we go" he said, kissing her forehead.  
"Suit up! Move out!" someone obviously in charge called. Trix found Keiba and the two moved off to their position while Sparks found her partner, a woman called Jennae and they set off as well.  
  
The battle was at it's worst and most people were already dead. Slip had been knocked unconscious during the first moments of fighting and now lay on the ground with his 'walker', everyone thinking he was dead.  
  
Xen was trapped under a fallen bit of ceiling while his partner was dead not two feet away from him. His pack lay to the left of his head but his arms where trapped under the bit of ceiling so that wasn't very helpful.  
  
Zee was doing her best with her partner as they scrambled through the tunnels and even helped knock out one of the drillers...but then her partner died. Zee went in search of another way to help.  
  
"Keiba get down!" Trix shouted, turning around and firing at the sentinel that had come up behind them. Keiba stayed on the floor as Trix turned around and fired on the huge thing doing the drilling. Once the sentinels noticed them Trix turned and ran, grabbing Keiba by the top of her arm and dragging her with him so that they just made it to the hatch before the sentinel could kill them.  
"I'm sorry" Keiba whispered, breaking down in tears and collapsing to her knees. Trix knelt infront of her and pulled her to him.  
"Give me the backpack and run for the caves" Trix said to her. Keiba took off the backpack of charges and ran off in the direction of the caves. Trix shouldered the backpack and ran off towards the battle. He bumped into someone he didn't expect to...Pipe.  
"Need a hand?" Pipe asked. She was dirty and had a small cut on her arm.  
"What have you been doing?" Trix asked handing her the backpack.  
"Helping the loaders till they sent me away" Pipe said sounding angry.  
"Well you can load this for me" Trix said pointing at the cannon.  
"Great another loading job, that's all I ever do" Pipe said smiling all the while.  
"Lets go" Trix said opening one of the thick doors into the battle zone.  
  
Jennae screamed as the sentinel approached them but Sparks only smiled and fired the cannon right at the thing.  
"Run" she said simply as the others turned on them. Jennae didn't need telling twice and ran for cover, Sparks followed closely behind. She still had one loaded charge and realised she now had a clear shot for on of the drillers...but one of the sentinels was gaining on Jennae so she made her choice. She fired at the drill, damaging it badly then turned, fished something out of her pocket and threw it at the sentinel. It exploded and the sentinel fell on top of Jennae. Another one came up behind Sparks and slashed at her face and arms before slicing open her stomach. Sparks gasped and looked at the amount of blood she was loosing. She fell to her knees and blacked out.  
  
The battle was over, or at least the machines had stopped. Gate 3 had been opened by a kid and Zee and Morpheus' ship had come through. The machines were watching the humans and vice versa when suddenly they left.  
"What are they doing?" Niobi asked. Morpheus got up and moved out of the sheltered place. "What are you doing?!?"  
"Neo" Morpheus muttered as the machines left.  
"We did it!" the kid who had opened the gate cried before running to the caves. "ZION!!!!!!!! THE WAR IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, There was a sudden uproar as people began cheering. People hugged and cried and laughed and then reality set in. People were dead, dying and hurt. The docks had been obliterated and the ceiling destroyed.  
"Lot's of cleaning up needed" Niobi muttered as she hugged Morpheus.  
  
"SPARKS!" Trix called, his voice shaking slightly. He'd been searching for an hour but no one had seen her or her partner.  
"Trix?" a faint male voice asked.  
"Slip? Slip! Are you all right?" Trix asked, running to where Slip still lay.  
"Knocked out early, where's Pipe?" Slip asked as Trix helped him out of the walker. Slip had a nasty cut on his forehead that was trickling blood down his cheek.  
"She's wandering around looking for you. Slip have you seen Sparks?" Trix asked. Slip shook his head slowly. "She has to be here somewhere" Trix said looking around wildly.  
"Trix, you do know she may be..." Slip was cut off by Trix.  
"Dead? Yes I do but I have to find her" Trix said sadly.  
"Good luck mate" Slip said sadly, walking shakily to where everyone was in hope Pipe would be there.  
  
"Xen, you ok?" one of his rescuers asked Xen who was unusually quiet.  
  
"Yes, just a bit shaken and sore" Xen said simply.  
"Your worried over something" the man said helping Xen to his feet.  
"My crew, I simply worry about my crew" Xen mumbled to him as he was led to the hospital level. "I did not do that..." he was delirious as he noted the destruction. "Did you do that? You've been a naughty little boy haven't you!..."  
  
Sparks vision was blurred and her head throbbed painfully no matter what she did. She groaned and looked around her, she was where she had fallen but someone was holding her and pulling her slowly away from the carnage. Sparks coughed and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Jannae struggled to pull Sparks away, hoping to get her to a doctor before she died. Jannae had a cut all down her leg was why she was struggling but she still kept going until her leg keeled under the strain and she couldn't move it.  
"HELP!" Jannae screamed at the top of her voice, hurting her throat. Sparks groaned and her head started to feel un-naturally light. "HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!" Jannae screamed in desperation as she saw Sparks slip back into unconsciousness and even more blood start to trickle out of her mouth. No body was coming so Jannae gritted her teeth and began to struggle to move Sparks again. Just as she was about to give up she saw someone running towards her.  
"Sparks!" the man gasped, his hand going to his mouth.  
"Please help me" Jannae begged with him. Trix bent down and picked Sparks up easily, noting how pale she was and then helped Jannae to her feet as well. "Get her to a doctor, I'll get there eventually" Jennae said. Trix didn't need telling twice and ran off leaving Jannae to limp slowly after him.  
  
"DOC!" Trix shouted as he entered the infirmary.  
"What do you want?" Doc asked coldly.  
"It's not me you bastard it's Sparks" Trix snapped, his temper high. Doc gasped and immediately started to treat all of Sparks injuries while totally ignoring Trix. Trix held Sparks hand firmly as Doc treated her, hating Doc every time he touched his girl!  
"She'll be fine now" Doc grumbled to Trix, while gently touching Sparks face. Trix grabbed Doc's wrist and squeezed it painfully.  
"Keep your hands of my girl2 Trix growled, before picking Sparks up carefully and carrying her to his quarters.  
  
*****IN FLASHBACK NO LONGER*****  
  
"Man, you guys had almost as much fun as we did" Link said, nodding admiringly as Pipe and Slip finished the story.  
"I feel sorry for Doc actually" Zee mumbled.  
"We all do, except for Trix and Sparks of course" Pipe said.  
"Testing testing one two three" Sparks voice came over the Comm system. "No crackling, no buzzing, hey I think we did it!" the Comm was switched off just as suddenly as it came on.  
"Well I guess they fixed that then" Slip said simply, causing Pipe to laugh slightly.  
  
Engine Room,  
  
"Well done" Sparks said giving Trix a light kiss on the lips.  
"Sparks, your really hot you know" Trix said, putting his hand on Sparks forehead.  
"I'm fine" Sparks said. The two began clearing away all their gear, stopping every now and then for a quick kiss until Sparks suddenly moaned and held her throbbing head.  
"What's up?" Trix asked walking over to her.  
"Headache" Sparks mumbled. She turned to walked away from him but her eyes rolled up and she passed out suddenly. Trix only just caught her before she caused herself more serious harm.  
"Sparks? Sparks! Sparks come one wake up!" Trix said worriedly. Trix picked her up and began the long run to the med bay.  
  
A/N Wot do you think of the second chapter. I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can. 


End file.
